As the performance capabilities of portable computers, such as notebooks, laptops, and the like, increase, the heat generated by components within the computer also increases during operation. To insure that the components remain within their normal operating temperature ranges, this heat generated by the components must be dissipated from the computer since, otherwise, the components could fail prematurely. This is especially true in connection with the computer's processor which generates heat in proportion to increases in its speed.
One of the most effective techniques currently being utilized to dissipate heat from a computer is to provide an internal fan to directly apply a relatively high velocity air across the surface of the internal components, or heat sinks associated with the components. This raises the convective heat transfer coefficient for the surface of the internal components, thereby increasing the convection cooling. Although this cooling scheme is effective, the maximum heat dissipation is limited by the size of the fan and the size of the heat sink/heat exchanger that will fit into the computer, especially a portable computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable computer according to which improved cooling is provided for the computer.